shrapnel (a repertoire)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Berulang lagi. Seolah Paris sebagai Kota Romansa tak boleh memegang kendali. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

#

 _shrapnels_. [debris]  
 _repertoire_. [an amount, body, or collection of something]

#

Erzsi melihat dirinya sendiri, berbaring di atas tempat tidur beralas putih, kedua kaki ditekuk dan matanya masih terpejam. Ia menguasai lebih dari setengah tempat tidur. Bantal di sampingnya kacau, baru saja ditinggalkan. Seseorang _seharusnya_ baru saja berada di sana.

Baru ketika ia akan bertanya ke mana gerangan Gilbert, dia terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya di posisi yang benar-benar sama, seolah yang barusan ia sendiri mengamati dirinya dari langit-langit. Untuk sesaat hal itu terasa mengerikan, seperti rohnya yang telah pergi saja, menonton raga, kemudian siap menertawakan kekacauan.

Benar, kekacauan. Erzsi melihat jam tangan di lantai, serpihan kecil kaca di sekitarnya. Lalu kap lampu yang berada di seberang, pakaian yang berantakan setelah dilempar-lempar, cangkir yang pecah, gelas kopi yang berserakan. Ia harus menggali memori terlebih dahulu, pada akhirnya tak menyangka dia bisa tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dia beringsut ke tepi tempat tidur, tepat ketika pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Erzsi mengepang rambutnya ala kadarnya, memandangi Gilbert yang memasang jinsnya, kemudian tak jadi memungut kaos dari lantai karena mendapati Erzsi telah bangun.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Erzsi menarik napas, lalu dia membuka mulut,

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf."

Dalam satu tarikan napas.

Semudah itu.

Semudah itu juga mereka membuat kehancuran. Masih berkelebat di mata Erzsi tentang tibanya mereka di hotel, Gilbert yang membenci pilihan Erzi yang menghabiskan banyak uang. Erzsi marah karena sudah merasa berkorban. Lalu mereka melanjutkan ketidaksepakatan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tetapi mereka tetap bisa tidur di satu tempat. Seolah persatuan dan kehancuran adalah hitam dan putih dalam lingkaran yang tak boleh dipisahkan. Seolah Paris sebagai Kota Romansa tak boleh memegang kendali. Seolah mereka membuat kesepakatan sendiri tentang kerusakan dan perbaikan, dan hal-hal yang terjadi di antaranya.

Seharusnya mereka pergi untuk kedamaian, tetapi di jam-jam pertama, malah kedamaian yang pergi. Erzsi berkali-kali menanyakan apa saja yang salah di antara mereka berdua,

(terutama sekarang, ketika mereka berpelukan lagi)

mengapa mereka begitu mudah saling menghancurkan?

Mereka sudah seperti ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Meski tak pernah ada luka fisik, tetapi berkali-kali mengganti barang pribadi atau berbagai benda rumah tangga bukanlah sebuah opsi yang bagus juga untuk dipilih.

"Kita harus beres-beres," Gilbert memisahkan diri dari Erzsi. "Mungkin. Atau kau memiliki pilihan lain?"

"Kita biarkan saja." Sebagian dari diri Erzsi berkata bahwa mungkin saja kita akan mengulanginya lagi dan membuatnya lebih hancur, tetapi ia tak suka menaburkan api pada harapan. Dia memegang tangan Gilbert lama-lama. "Tunggu aku sebentar. Kita akan menjelajah Paris setelah ini.

Pada saat ia membasahi dirinya, Erzsi berkali-kali merenungkan tentang perpisahan yang hampir terjadi beratus kali di belakang sana. Ia dan Gilbert sudah pernah saling meninggalkan rumah selama maksimal tujuh hari, atau tak bertegur sapa seminggu, tapi tak pernah ada yang pernah benar-benar pergi.

Erzsi tak mau. Dia tak bisa. Bagaimanapun, ia telah mengenal Gilbert selama dua puluh lima tahun, dan melewatkan lebih dari separuhnya sebagai sahabat Gilbert. Prosesnya begitu panjang, Erzsi benar-benar mengetahui Gilbert luar dan dalam, keburukannya, kehancurannya, kemurahatiannya, harapan-harapannya, dan Erzsi hanya bisa menerima Gilbert. Dia tak pernah mengenal orang sebaik itu untuk diterima sebagai orang yang mau menerimanya. Pengganti? Tidak. Dia khawatir dia akan menghabiskan jatah usianya hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang baru lagi, mengenalnya perlahan, lalu memutuskan untuk 'ya'. Belum lagi _trial dan error_ -nya. Mungkin ia akan mati sambil menyesali mengapa dia tidak berteguh hati untuk Gilbert saja.

Lalu, Erzsi melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, merasa menjadi _lebih baru_ lagi.

Tidak mengapa. Kehidupan adalah tentang siklus. Kehancuran akan segera menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

Sementara menunggu Gilbert memesan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, Erzsi menunggu di trotoar. Gelas kopinya sendiri di tangan. Dia merasakan dunia berputar di sekelilingnya, mengitarinya, dengan pejalan-pejalan kaki yang membingkai dunianya, dan gedung-gedung sebagai baluarti yang penuh makna. Dia mendongak sesekali, menemukan langit yang setengah mendung setengah ceria, dan membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia menikmati ini semua tanpa Gilbert.

Ketika Gilbert datang, dia melonggarkan syalnya, kemudian meraih tangan Gilbert. Gilbert tak mengerti, tetapi, segala hal memang tak bisa selalu dimaknai. Dia membiarkannya saja.

"Aku jadi ingat kamar kita di hotel," Erzsi berkata, setengah tersenyum. "Kita membuat kehancuran."

Gilbert menerawang. "Kehancuran adalah kita."

Senyuman Erzsi berubah menjadi pahit. Disangkal seperti apapun, hal itu benar adanya. Mereka adalah serpihan-serpihan yang membangun diri mereka sendiri kembali, hanya untuk melempar batu pada satu sama lain; ya, hancur lagilah.

"Kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa aku masih mencintaimu." Gilbert tertawa kecil untuk mengubah suasana.

Erzsi merasa lebih berbangga. "Bukannya 'kadang' lagi. Aku malah sering."

"Tapi, nyatanya, kenyataan berbeda dari yang kita kira."

Mereka berjalan lagi tanpa arah. Kopi mereka hampir habis. Permulaan musim dingin mendorong pejalan kaki untuk lebih cepat mencapai tujuan; tetapi mereka tidak.

Mereka mengarah pada ketidakpastian,

tapi, ya, memang begitulah cinta.

 **end.**

#

 _baluarti_. [dinding tembok (batu) istana; benteng]

#

* * *

a/n: karena cinta bukan hanya tentang marshmallow dan gulali. ups.  
dan. sepertinya; demisexual!erzsi akan menjadi pola yang berulang. ok.


End file.
